Deadly Pink
by Sasuke-kun is Happy
Summary: It seems everyone these days want Sasuke... including Sakura's dad? What the heck? Sasuke kun! Poor Uchiha, if she's his girlfriend, then her father's confrontation is one to die for. Maybe he'll die either way :D


Naruto sighed. Sasuke looked in a different direction avoiding the other ninja's stare.

"Where are they!?" he grumbled as the Uchiha shrugged at Naruto's question. "Kakashi sensei? Sakura-chan?" Getting tired, he plopped himself on the ground as Sasuke looked at him before rolling his eyes.

"Where you guys!? I'm bored!" Naruto whinned.

"Baka-Naruto. Stop talking to yourself." replied Sasuke as the hyperactive ninja quickly jumped up and held his fist in front of him.

"Sasuke!!! You anno-" he was interrupted as Sasuke grabbed hold of his fist and pushed him. Naruto almost fell back as he looked up at Sasuke again, who was now walking away. "Hey! Sasuke, fight me!" Naruto yelled out as Sasuke glanced back for a sec before continuing to walk. "Ha! You're scared!" he mocked.

"I'd be wasting chakra for nothing." Sasuke merely stated, which angered Naruto more. He ran after the Uchiha about to strike as Sasuke turned around and once again caught his fist, pushing him away. The blonde scowled and continued glaring at him, wanting ever so much to beat him.

Sasuke paused and looked around, wondering too where both Kakash-sensei and Sakura had been. It was quite shocking, for Sakura never came late. Kakashi-sensei, that we can understand... Not wanting to wait in the same spot any longer, "Oy, Naruto!" he called out, the ninja looking up suprised for Sasuke never called him. "Let's go." he said before walking again.

Naruto quickly got up having a questioned look on his face. "H-hey Sasuke wait!" He ran after his team mate not knowing where they were headed to.

Both boys went into town, walking through the market with people passing, buying, and selling. They looked around in case Sakura was there. Nope, and neither was Kakashi sensei. Naruto spotted the ramen shop and was about to run to it, just then Sasuke grabbed his collar and pulled him back. He whinned and tried to get out of his grasp.

"Sasuke! Let-me-go! I'm hungry!"

Sasuke gave an aggravated sigh. "Not now Naruto! We're still looking for them!" Just then his own stomach grumbled which Naruto heard and smirked.

"C'mon Sasuke!"

"No. We don't have time for food."

"Sasuke!"

"NO! There is no way I'm stopping to eat."

_5 Minutes later_

"I can't believe I stopped to eat... and with you of all people." Sasuke now grumbled, looking down at the ramen that Naruto had paid for. Next to him Naruto had been gobbling down his food like some kind unfed dog. His eyebrow twitched, now taking his chopstick and slowly eating.

The ramen hung from Naruto's mouth as he smiled in delight. _'Ramen! Glorious Ramen!'_ he thought, savoring every taste.

As both boys were done, Naruto burped while Sasuke waited impatienly for Naruto inorder to go back to the training grounds. He now worried that Kakashi sensei had already been waiting. "Hurry up you baka!"

They walked back to where they started, both wondering if their sensei and team mate were already there. Naruto thought more about Sakura as Sasuke focused on training. Suddenly, Naruto asked the most particular question.

"Hey Sasuke, who's Sakura's dad?"

* * *

_"His body..."_

Kakashi and Sakura both walked down to the training grounds unsure of what to say. Sakura thought about the words of her mother, which she warned against her father.

"You have to be careful Sakura." Kakashi spoke up as the genin looked at him. "He's not one for hesitating. He'll get him again, you know that."

"Er, yeah..." she sighed.

"Even if he's your father, you have to protect him. Even if he came back, he doesn't know it yet." the sensei adviced, thinking how such a sweet student could have such a demonic dad. "Proctect him Sakura..."

* * *

**R'n'R please?**

**This is after Sasuke turns good, let's say, 16? Team 7 is back again!**

**Lol. Oh, Sasuke and Sakura are together, you'll see that eventually.**

**So who's Sakura's dad?**

**I'll point that out in the next chappie. (and the reasons why)**

**_"Food Glorious Food" _is from Ice Age 2. **

**If you think this story is gay, get the heck out and read something else.**

**Thank you and have a nice day :)**


End file.
